I don't care if you are mad
by It's not my life
Summary: I rewrote this. Jack and Hiccup were friends, and then they weren't. Though things changed and they reunited. Though it really was not that easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

Jack looked across the park, ignoring all the other rather loud children and instead focused his gaze on the small boy who'd followed him here. It was the fourth time this week the kid had trailed him and he was starting to get rather scared. He'd even considered telling his Mother. Then he realised that not only was the boy staring right back but making his way over. Jack panicked and rather than running away ducked behind a pole and squeezed his eyes shut. He'd managed to count all the way to seventeen before he heard a giggle. Then the owner of the rather cute sound tapped him on his shoulder.

He had two options here he decided, open his eyes and face the kid all the while praying he wasn't going to get stolen or run away screaming, face total humiliation and somehow convince his parents to up and move. So the first option was probably his only one. Slowly he opened his left eye, widening them both when he saw how small the boy actually was. He was tiny, everything about him was. His button nose, his ears and his grass green eyes.

'How old are you?' Jack exclaimed. He'd only seen the ginger from afar, if he'd known he was just a little boy he'd have just dismissed him.

'Seven.' The boy replied proudly. Jack gaped, okay there was no way the little squirt was seven. Jack himself was ten and almost reached his mum's nose. Though his mum was rather short.

'Really?' Jack asked in disbelief.

'Yeah, my birthday was last month. You're really pretty.' Jack stumbled a bit, face going red.

'Excuse me?'

'You're pretty. My mummy says that when you like the way someone looks, they're pretty.' Jack went even redder.

'Um, I think she was talking about, um, girls.' Jack stammered out. He glanced around the park again, looking for the closest way to escape.

'No, my mummy said someone, not girls silly. What's your name?' Oh, yeah.

'Jack. Look I have to go.' Jack made to move but one of the boys small hands moved to his chest and gave him a gentle push back.

'I'm Hiccup.' Hiccup declared pushing out his little chest.

'Hiccup?' Jack laughed. How stupid.

'Yeah, it's a viking name, my dad's a big viking.'

'Yeah and your a little one Hiccup. Hey, why don't we play on the swings?' Jack asked. Then Hiccup nodded So they played until Hiccups dad came to take him home. He really was a big viking. That wasn't the end for the two however, because they coninued to play in that park until one day they both stopped. Though no one ever figured out why. Then the house belonging to Jack went up for sale and the little viking lost his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hiccup was seven he had a best friend named Jack who he went to the park and had Oreo eating contests with. Though like with all good things something bad ruined it. His Jack, seven year old Jack who played dragons with him in the attic even though the bigger boys teased him, got taken away. Because Jack fell on the ice one winter, hit his head on the ground and got amnesia and forgot who Hiccup was. He was the one who got shouted at by Jacks mother, blamed, for years Hiccup had believed he was the reason Jack moved to Lapland. He was the one who had lost the only person he ever could have turned to when his mother passed away to cancer.

He would never see Jack again, never know how Jack had grown up, he'd be alone for the whole of high school. Shoved into lockers and have his books stolen. Though for someone reason brunette Jackson Overland had stayed in his head, he'd pretended that's where Jack had run away to, though somewhere over time he'd started to really believe it. It started small, he'd have conversations with the Jack in his head, tell the Jack in his head everything that upset him or exited him, made him cry or made him laugh. He just never stopped talking, eventually blocking out reality in favour of his imagination. That's why they thought he was mad. He wasn't. Not mad. Just lonely. Just conpensating.

At his High School there was a class for the 'special' students. The ones who were 'different' or 'unstable' or just not understood. It was the place he knew he would hate more than anything. More than being at home with his father. Now he was a man who misunderstood. He just didn't understand his love of Dragons, his love for boys. Didn't believe when he said he wasn't insane. His father was too upset to even acknowledge that anyway. Instead of leaving his son to talk to a boy in his head he hadn't seen in years, he should been there to hold him, to comfort him.

All he had to think about now though was getting out of bed.

So as slowly as he could muster he peeled the cover off of his sweat coated body. Rolled clumsily off the edge of the bed and onto his clothes covered floor. Then he walked towards the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom he picked up his necklace. It was a viking helmet; a gift from his mother long ago. He twisted it around seven times. Seven for the number of years he'd been physically with out Jack.

'So Jack. What mood do you reckon Dad will be in?' He was met with silence.

He placed the necklace back onto the side of the sink.

'Yeah, depends on how much he's drunk doesn't it?'

He pulled down his boxers. Then put the shower on the highest heat it would go. He washed himself slowly, carefully going over all the tiny pink scars littering his arms and his chest. Each tiny one represented a moment it had all got too much. Ten minutes later he stepped out and towel dried his body. Putting on a way too big green shirt. It actually looked more like a tunic the way it hung off his body. Then slipped on some of the tightest jeans he could find. Making his way back into his room he gathered up the things he needed for school and stuffed them into his bag. Finally tip toeing down stairs.

'Hiccup.'

Hiccup froze and turned around facing his father who was sitting at the kitchen table. His bushy bears looking scraggy and untidy, his t-shirt covered in stains and a bottle of pills in his hand.

'Where did you find them?' Hiccup asked. His voice was void of emotion his posture straightning one hand digging around in his backpack for his phone. He dialled 999 as soon as he switched on the screen. Glad his phone had an emergency call option.

'Hello, what service do you require?'

'Yeah. This is Hiccup Haddock, my dad overdosed and I need an ambulance.'

'Okay and what's the address?'

'Fifty five Beech Close.' With that he hung up and chucked his phone back in his bag. He walked over to Stoick and forced the pills from his hand and chucked them in the bin. He turned around and glared at the man.

'Just don't die.' He kicked the chair as he walked past and slammed the door on his way out. Then trudged to school.

He liked the journey, he had to walk far, but on winter mornings it was peaceful as the other kids got lifts from their parents. He never paid attention to the outside world too focused on paying attention to having a conversation with Jack. So when he bumped into somebody he paid no mind until he fell to the floor and hit his head.

'Oh my god. I'm so sorry.' Exclamied a voice. Hiccup looked up and saw a man. With snow white hair. His eyes were so blue and reminded Hiccup off the ocean. He had a piercing on his eyebrow. He looked like an angel.

'Is this heaven?' He mumbled. The taller boy had crouched beside him and looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

'Pardon?' The other man replied. Hiccup laughed and asked Jack in his head what he thought of this man.

'Yeah I agree.' Hiccup watched the guy, the white haired man looked nervous now. Then seemingly searched Hiccup for something.

'What's your name?'

'Hiccup.' Hiccup looked around. He really needed to get to school.

* * *

**I'm British that's why it's 999. I do not own RoTG or HTTYD. **


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Jack POV. -**  
**\- - - -**

_Hiccup. _

_Little Hiccup dragon obsessed Hiccup with the cute freckles. _

_Hiccup who'd come flooding back to him when he started to remember things._

_ Hiccup who he'd cried to sleep thinking of when his Mother had explained to him that he'd never be coming back. _

_His little Hiccup._

When they were little he'd started to play with Hiccup out of pity. Jack had been three years older at the time. Though the more time he'd spent with him the more he'd been become protective of the little thing. Hiccup used to call him his angel. Though he'd fallen on the ice. Hit his head got amnesia. Forgotten all about the boy. Until slowly his memories came back to him. How they'd first met, how they'd laughed, how they assumes they would always be best friends. But his mother had ripped that reality apart the first chance she got. Outof pety hate she had for Hiccups mother. Out of Jealousy. Part of him was glad she was dead.

But now he was here in human form. Taller yes, older yes, but still Hiccup. Always Hiccup the small viking.

'Hiccup.' Jack pulled Hiccup close. Why was Hiccup acting like this. He wondered why Hiccup had spoken when he hadn't asked him a question. Then he realised the boy was sitting in the middle of a pavement.

'Hey there, what school do you go to. Oh wait you probably go to Berk High.' Stupid, Stupid Jack. It was the only High school_ in_ Berk. He pulled Hiccup to his feet and walked him in the direction he'd been avoiding. Making sure to pick up Hiccups backpack. The most he could do was make sure Hiccup got to school. He had almost seriously injured someone he was hoping to see once more in his lifetime.

'I can walk you know. Jack says to get off me.' Hiccup growled. He pushed Jack back causing him to trip a little, whilst Jack frowned looking up at Hiccup, eyes full of pain.

'Who said what?' Jack whispered. He was right here. Did Hiccup not recognise him?

'Hiccup, come on. It's me. Jack. I'm here.' Hiccup turned to face him. His face contorting through emotions finally setting on fear. Did the viking really not remember him?

'No.' He muttered. 'No, you left me. You went away. Do you know how many people think I'm carzy because of you.' Jack realized his breathing was starting to become panicked. He was doubling over on himself. Jack just looked around scared. Why was there no one around?

It all happened so quick but before he knew it Hiccup had passed out.

Jack being Jack had panicked for about five minutes straight upon the moment Hiccups head re-hit the pavement. Then actually remembered he shouldn't leave a bleeding out of sorts 14 year old on the pavement in the winter.

In all honesty Jack would never in his life have considered the fact he'd ever need to prepare himself for a moment such as this. He's barely even truly considered the fact he'd ever see little Hiccup Haddock again.

So after his little internal crisis he picked Hiccup up and hefted him on his back all the way to the high school. The stares he'd received in the playground had been judgmental; as if to question why he was bothering with someone like Hiccup. Jack had made up his mind to stay away from all of them if that's the way they treated the viking.

Once he reached the front office he basically collapsed to the floor. Earning a gasp from the woman who sat behind the front desk.

'What on earth happened to him?' She screamed, though before he could even breath out an answer she rushed off through a door behind her. Returning very soon with a large white bearded man. He scanned his eyes over the seen, looking a mixture of relieved and distressed. The his eyes landed on Jack.

* * *

**Short but it's the best place to stop. The next chapter comes out way longer so makes up for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

'Who are you?' He bellowed in a strong Russian accent. The big man then scooped up Hiccup in his giant arms and carried the boy off down a hall turning to shout at Jack to wait for him to get back.

'Would you like some water?' The woman asked him. Jack looked properly at her this time. Noticing the striking colors that ran through her orange hair. The feathers dangling from her neck and ears and the flowing dress that swept when she walked.

'Um.. no thanks. Wait! Can I ask you something?' The woman seemed suprised at first, clearly not used to this.

'What do you want sweetie?' She ushered Jack into one of the cushioned red chairs perching daintly on one next to her. Her bangled were chiming as she crosed her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her clasped hands. Her look was sympathetic and in any other situation would have made Jack squirm.

'Can you tell me about Hiccup. It's just that he seems, almost out of it?' The woman tensed up for a moments before sighing.

'How well do you know him?' Jack closed his eyes, not wanting to cry over Hiccup. He hadn't done that in years. Not since his mother had been alive.

'When I was ten.' He started.

'And Hiccup was seven he followed me around the local park. At first I thought it was funny, slowly beaccame scary then it became cute. When I realised how much I wanted him as my friend. Anything he asked me to do i'd do it. One day he wanted to play on an icy pond, I tried to tell him no but I couldn't refuse the little viking. So we played for hours until we go closer to the middle and the ice got slippier. I fell, pretty hard actually, hit my head and got amnesia. I found out soon after that i'd moved house, my mum had blamed Hiccup for what had happened. Though really she was jealous of the fact that another family had taken me in. Cared better for me than she did. Slowly and gradually, I started to remember him, I'd cry myslef to sleep I just missed him so much. Then 3 years later my family died. Drowned on a sea touring trip. There boat was hit during a storm.'

Jack breathed in deeply, cursing as two treacherous tears escaped his eyes and raced down his cheeks. These tears are for Emma he told himself. Theese tears are for Dad he added. He gratefully accepted a tissue the woman handed him.

'Oh I see. I'm sorry. Hiccups mum passed away when he was eleven. His dad went drastically down hill, constantly overdosing. Drinking. Hiccup gets dubbed insane by a lot of people because he talks to a boy he crated in his head. Called Jack. He's just so lost and so alone.' The woman glanced over Jacks shoulder frowning. Confused Jack turned around, his eyes widening as he saw Hiccup standing there teary eyed. The russian man behind him looking akward with a hand loosly placed on the younger boys shoulder.

'Just a small cut. Nothing to worry about.' The man stated. Jack didn't really care to be perfectly honest, more interested in working out how much Hiccup had heard.

'Did you... really not know... I existed?' Hiccup sniffed. Jack felt bad. He opened his arms out, glad when the viking boy ran over to him. He didn't expect Hiccup to climb on his lap though. He mumbled teary eyed shhh's to the child stroking his hands throught the boys blood matted hair.

'I remember you now okay. That's what matters.' The two adults in he room looked at each other and gave a silent nod before standing up and walking away. Praying nothing else would break the two apart. Ever again.

Jack would have been content to just sit there with the little viking in his arms for the rest of eternity, though eventually the large russian did return and threatened to kick Jack out of the school if he didn't follow him into his office. So there he was found five minutes later squirming uncomfortably in a too big seat under the stern gaze of a rather scary man. Why he was working with children Jack was baffled about.

'So you know Hiccup?' At first Jack wasn't sure if it was a question or statement, though when a few minutes had gone by in silence he quickly mumbled a 'yes sir'

'Well I have to call your parents. You turn up, with Hiccup fainting in arms. I must call them.' Jack sighed. 'Good luck with that' he thought.

'My parents are dead.' He mumbled. The russian man seemed to loose all his fiercness in that one moment, his eyes gaining sadness and his posture relaxing slightly. Maybe this was why. Jack realized that when not angry the man had a certain comfortness about him.

'I am sorry. School was not informed.' North shuffled in his seat before offering Jack a small smile.

'Yeah. Social services moved me here, I have a foster family, but, um, I was in the midst of running away when I saw Hiccup...' Jack paused realizing he'd probably revealed to much about his goings on. He was right, the large man sighed before offering Jack a dissapointed look. Then he gazed around the room seemingly contemplating something.

'I'm North. Jack you know that woman sitting behind desk. No?' Jack nodded. The russian fully smiled this time.

'That's Ana. Most beautiful, most important woman in my life. I love her from bottom of my heart. If she knew you had no home, well a home where you aren't happy and that I didn't invite you to stay, she not so nice woman to be around. Understand, yes?' Jack nodded. Though with confussion.

'Hiccup is like my son, all our children come from broken homes, we take them in and make them happy. We therefore, offer same to you. As grattitude, we offer you a place in our home. Will you take it?' Jack's eyes widened. This couldn't be real. Though maybe. It was something he'd always wanted, people who _wanted_ him.

'Will Hiccup be there a lot. Will there be other children, can I have a car?' North laughed, deep from his belly. This jack was nice, happy and positive. He'd had a constant look of fear and worry. Almost scared, like none of it was real.

'Yes, Yes six of them. And no, no car.' Jack sighed at the last one, though his frown lasted barely anything as he perked straight back up again.

'How many children?'

'Aha, six.' Jack grinned widely. It was like a proper family. He was still a bit doubtful about all of this. It had happened in just a short space of time afterall. Though it was a chance to be with Hiccup, to have a family. One that wouldn't take him away.

'Okay. I will.' North nodded his head, a smile pulling the corners of his mouth. Then reached out a large hand to shake with Jack who did so with enthusiasm causing North to give a rumbling chuckle.

'I will take you home after school.'

* * *

**Tell me what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

'No, No way is this li'l frostbite stayin in this hause. North why'dya do this? Have a really been tha' bad?' Jack just smirked at the grey haired teen. The boomerang thing had been an accident. Honest. It had simply jumped off the wall itself out of curiosity and took out a fair amount of the Kangaroo's hair.

'Well Jack stays. Anyone else have problem?' North scanned the room and Jack did the same taking in the appearences of the other kids. Aster had at first shocked him, with the huge muscles, long hair, piercings, tattoos. Though as soon as he'd opened his mouth Jack had pissed himself. The nickname kangaroo had been born. Then sandy, who was mute but bloody fast with his hands. He had spikey, almost golden hair and was short. Much like Rapunzel, though her hair was so much longer and he voice high pitched and bubbly. Jamie was Jacks favourite, the only one to hug him. He had a front tooth missing, though his laugh was infectious. Sophie was sleeping when Jack had arrived but from what Jamie had complained about her she was a typical little sister. Then baby toothless.

He coudn't have been happier and after a heated phone call from social services Jack had been given the all clear to move in. Jack's woulld've been foster family had been sad apparently due to the fact they were eventually hoping to adopt the boy. Glad however they'd discovered how unhappy the boy would have been.

Though someone was missing.

'Where's Hiccup?' He asked, noting the ginger boys absence. He'd been told Hiccup was offered to stay a majority of the time. The room went quiet. Sandy ushering Punzie and Jamie from the room. Then Ana sighed and pointed to a space on the sofa that jack promptly sat in. He twisted his fingers in his lap before Aster smacked him and he stopped. Moving away after a glare from the santa double.

'His dad, overdosed this morning and Hiccup had to go to the hospital to see him.' Jack clenched his fists. Confused and angry. He remembered Stoic. Always seemingly happy.

'Why does he have to go. That man obviously isn't a very good father. Why hasn't Hiccup been taken away from him?' North growled. Banging his fist on the side table causing Ana to nearly drop Jack. Though he was saved thanks to Asters quick reaction.

'Because of Pitch Black.'

Who's Pitch?' North grunted pacing the front of the room, stopping momentarily as Sandy rejoined them, giving a nod to Ana when she asked if the younger ones were pre-occupied.

'Pitch is worst nightmare. He's like darkness, king of darkness. Waiting to scare life out of you. He's Stoic, Father of hiccup, lawyer. He always find loophole, always stopping Hiccup be free. Eventually, everyone give up. Useless people, how's Hiccup get help if nobody's there to help him.' Jack new this guy was bad, he didn't like the murderous look brewing in Norths eyes.

'Pitch.' Ana took over, 'was friends with Stoic's brother. When Stoic went to him to ask him to help make sure Hiccup would remain under his care. His brother recomended Pitch. Though Stoics brother loathed Hiccup to begin with. I think deep down in the back of his father's mind, the man does actually love him.' Jack new this was true, Jack had seen Hiccups father a few times at the park, though he had always been full of love and happiness. Jack found it hard to imagine such a big change in the man.

'Even if he acts like he wishes Hiccup was dead.' Ana continued 'The man wouldn't accept anyone's help when Val died. Slowly went insane, dragging Hiccup with him. When we first started taking Hiccup in the boy suffered daily with panic attacks. Wouldn't speak for two and a half weeks. At the time I was pregnant with Toothless, I promised Hiccup he could name our baby, he called him Jack.'

Jack looked wide eyed to the toddler still in Asters grip.

'You were the only thing Hiccup really cared about, truly are, still are. If anyone has any chance of helping with Hiccup's recovery, bringing him back, making him safe. It's you Jack.' Jack nodded. He could feel his heart beat faster and the sudden urge to risk his life for his little viking manifest within him.

'I promise I will, protect him, with all my heart.' Jack whispered. He hoped he was convicing, that everyone understood how serious he was, grinning when everyone smiled just a little at that.

'We know ya will mate.' Aster said. Jack understood how truthful the man was being, he didn't particuarly like Jack after all.

'We can't all give up though, we have to defeat pitch, we're his guardians. His protectors, it has to be our job. Aster, dude, you look like you could take down a kangaroo, Ana, you have so much determination and North you obviously have a gift with children. We can all do this. I'll make it my goal.' He was aware of how dramatic he was being but he honestly didn't care.

'We know you will Jack.' Ana sighed, a smile just visible on her face.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy and had a good Easter :) Sorry for the bad attempt at Australian.**


End file.
